Going Once, Going Twice
by Miyabi-Maru
Summary: SasuNaru. Three part series. Part of the excitement of an auction is the anticipation, the competition, and finally claiming what now belongs to you. Sometimes, however, you can get a little more than you bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Here I am, trying something new. This isn't a oneshot, but it isn't quite a multi-chapter fiction, either. It's a three-part story that I will be updating over the course of the next week (hopefully). Part two and three will be longer than this one, I promise.Part one is a sort of prologue, if you will. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are loved!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, thanks.

* * *

**  
Going Once, Going Twice**

(Part One of Three)

"It seems the stakes are rising quickly for this one, gentlemen."

Slender, bare feet ground into the stage as a tanned, upper torso rolled forward while exposed hips were thrust back in one fluid motion. Whistles, catcalls, and cheers erupted from the audience.

"Is this the best you can offer, boys?"

Thumbs were hooked in the loopholes of blue jean cutoffs, pulling the waistband down to expose the sharp edges of the v-shaped hipbones. The edges of the shorts had been rolled up to show off even more of the muscled thighs hiding beneath the fabric. The figure moved from center stage, traveling right, closer to the dark-haired man holding the microphone.

"I know this one personally, my dear audience, and $400 simply isn't going to cover it."

There was no shirt or fabric to constrict and hide the toned curves of the figure's chest. Bare arms encircled the announcer's waist from behind, holding him in place as delicate fingers escaped beneath the hem of his shirt. From over his shoulder he could feel the soft, blonde hair brushing against his neck, and the audience could see shining crystal blue eyes peeking out from behind his pale skin.

"I could tell you a story of what we did the other night, but that might ruin the surprise." The announcer winked. "So who will raise to $750 and find out for themselves?"

The fingers underneath the shirt came back into public view, allowing the fabric to fall back into place, but only so they could disappear once again. This time, however, they vanished under the waistband of the announcer's pants, and traveled low enough to visibly cup the man's package. All the announcer did was grin, and wink.

"He's a fox, this one is."

The hand squeezed.

"Did I hear $950?"

Soft, pink lips descended upon the pale flesh of the announcer's neck. Eyelids momentarily closed, shutting out the fire within the seemingly calm blue.

"He's worth more than that, boys."

Teeth sank into the very place that lips had just been, causing the announcer to cease his babbling, if only for a second.

"$2,000?"

The hand slid slowly out of the man's pants as the figure took several steps back, finally breaking his contact with the announcer. A tanned, muscled back was turned towards the audience as the figure began to retreat, swinging his hips in a more subtle teasing manner.

"Going once…"

Under the stage lights the tanned skin was glistening with sweat, creating an even more tantalizing feature to the figure. Hands brushed back through sunshine blonde hair, pulling the coarse, wild locks back away from the smooth curves of the face.

"Going twice…"

Turning, those burning blue eyes scanned the audience as the hair was released, falling to the contours of the face just as the hands fell to those wanton hips. Those desireable lips were parted in a slight pant as the possibility of a sale peaked. This could be it. A single bead of sweat fell from the neck to slide slowly along the collar bone, only to quickly plunge as far as the bellybutton.

"Sold for $2,332 to our newest guest, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

That's it so far. Everyone enjoy it? I'm crossing my fingers. It gets off to an awkward start, I know, and I apologize, but I'm hoping it gets better. Please do review, and if you're bored enough, check out my other stories. Thanks! Miyabi-Maru (Sayward) 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said this would be a three-part series (and it will be!), but as you've all noticed, I'm being wonderfully slow on my update rate. This was meant to be part two as a whole, but it's going to take me a while longer to pump that out, and I wanted to post something tonight. So here is part one _of _part two. Part two of two should be out later this week. (I seriously intended this to come out faster, but I'm graduating in a week, I have final exams, and I have mad writers block. Don't hate me! I have most of the other part written on paper and ready.)

Also, this chapter is dedicated to **yaoi415**, the author of _Life in the Uchiha Dynasty_, a story that I have been aggressively following. **Yaoi415**, thanks for kick-starting my motivation to get this chapter out. I really appreciated seeing a review from you. Now… EVERYONE GO READY _LIFE IN THE UCHIHA DYNASTY!_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, thanks.

* * *

**Going Once, Going Twice…**

_(Part 1 & ½ of 3)_

It was amazing, the people you could meet through the auction. Uchiha Sasuke was a quiet man who generally kept to himself, but always knew what he wanted. Uzumaki Naruto knew how to give people exactly what they wanted. The fire and energy that burned between them was sparked immediately as they came face to face, and it was not quickly quenched.

Against the back wall of the basement dance floor was where they first clashed. Their lips collided roughly in a heated kiss. Teeth bit, tugged, and tore at bruised lips. Sasuke's slender fingers tangled in the blonde's unruly locks, tugging the boy's head back farther and farther to deepen the kiss. Neither were at all shy about what they were doing. Naruto held tight to Sasuke's waist, pressing their hips together as they struggled against each other. Sasuke's hand slid between the blonde's legs, slipping boldly along exposed, sweat-slicked thighs.

"Your name," the dark-haired man murmured against the other's ear. Naruto shuttered at the contact, trying his hardest to focus on the older man's words. He certainly heard Sasuke, he could even feel the man's breath against his cheek, but he couldn't quite comprehend the question.

"What?" He responded groggily, further distracted by those pale hands climbing higher.

"What's your name?" The voice was laced with velvet, coaxing an answer from the blonde boy. He was weak against it.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Movements began to run together as their bodies rocked against each other, twisting and turning to explore and gain more contact. The both of them were quickly feeling very restricted by their clothing. They began to act on impulse and instinct; what felt good, what got a good reaction, and what made them see white. At some point their lips broke apart and Naruto found himself on his knees, kneeling in front of Sasuke, listening to the other man's breathy moans as he felt hands tugging at his hair. The issue of being in public was never much of a problem, seeing as situations such as this were far from foreign in the concealed club basement. No one even batted an eyelash in their direction when the Uchiha shoved a very exposed Naruto against the wall, the blonde's legs wrapped around his waist, and roughly took him then and there.

They spent the remaining night hours together in the club, concerning themselves with each other, and each other only. When it came time for that night's event to come to a close, they parted, exhausted, with only a name exchange and memory to carry forward. Uchiha Sasuke had gotten his moneys worth for the night, and Naruto would probably be back on stage the next week, ready to meet someone new.

* * *

**AN: **That's it for now. I'll try to have this next part out sooner. It's mostly a matter of typing it and cleaning it up. Reviews are much loved, and certainly motivation! Don't forget to check out **yaoi415** and my other stories! Thanks, Miyabi-Maru. 


End file.
